


Shiver

by amuk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon hides behind a blanket of grey and he shivers. Sometimes just being able to say 'I told you so' is all that is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 09. I have a bad feeling about 
> 
> I think the other Supernatural one I wrote was a better than this one. T_T

“It’s here,” Dean announces as he comes to a stop. Sam walks up to him and peers into the dark cave in front of him. It is a part of a greater hill and the trees growing on it help disguise the cave.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Of course I am.” Dean looks offended when his brother doubts him. “I’ve been searching for three days already.” It has to be this one, there is no other cave close enough or big enough to fit the description.

 

They stand there for a moment, staring into the dragon’s mouth and listening to the wind’s shrill whistle.

 

“It’s a full moon,” Sam says, gazing up at the sky. “Perfect time.”

 

The moon hides behind a blanket of grey and he shivers.

 

-x-

 

“You want to know more?” The lady smiles, her eyes shining brightly behind the mask she insisted on wearing. “Are you sure about that?”

 

“Why else would we be here?” Dean growls, tired of the cat and mouse game they are playing.

 

She opens her fan, cooling her face and discretely hiding it for a few minutes. The air is tense and Sam wonders just what her plan is.

 

(Because, she must have some sort of plan, right? Why else would she agree to giving them information, if not to gain something?)

 

It gets to the point where Dean is about to yell again when she continues, “I suppose I can tell you more.”

 

He groaned. “…Just tell us already!”

 

She ignores him and turns to Sam. He swallows, her eyes gained a mysterious tint and he is the cornered prey. “You’ll have to make your move soon.”

 

“We know that much already,” Dean says for him. Sam can barely breathe, let alone speak.

 

“Oh really?” Her eyes leave Sam’s and he lets out a rush of air. She faces Dean now and speaks in an amused tone. “Then I really don’t need to tell you more, do I?”

 

“Hey, lady, you—”

 

Sam interrupts. “What do you want?”

 

“What makes you think I want anything?” She laughs when he starts to reply. “Dear boy, if I want something, I hardly need to tell you. Consider it a favour for now and I’ll ask for something later.”

 

He doesn’t quite trust her but listens to her describe the cave and its occupants. It isn’t like he has anyone else to ask at the moment.

 

-x-

 

“Well?” Dean asks. “Are you ready, Sammy?”

 

“Stop calling me that,” Sam grumbles as he turns on his flashlight. The light is swallowed by the cave. “Are you sure we should go in there?”

 

Dean grumbles, annoyed. “How many times do I have to tell you that, yes, I am sure?”

 

It’s hard to explain it but the cave seems to be pulling them in. It’s like a black hole and everything around it is doomed to fall into its trap. Sam can feel this, he doesn’t know why Dean doesn’t, and he doesn’t want to enter it.

 

Dean is already stepping in, though, and all Sam can do is jog after him. At the very least, when something happens, he can say I told you so.


End file.
